


Babble

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor accidentally takes Jamie to the Astillean wetlands, also known as the Waters of Truth. The local flora has a curious effect on humans. Accidental confessions and silliness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babble

“It’s fascinating, really.” The Doctor crouched to better examine the murky green waters.

“It’s too warm out,” remarked Jamie. “’Spose it’s not the ugliest place we’ve been to. What’s fascinatin’? Och, there’s a lizard under there.”

“You see, despite, ah, popular rhetoric, it’s not actually the water that causes the effect.” With a set of tweezers from his pocket he reached into the water and teased out a nigh-invisible stand of translucent plant matter from below the surface. “It’s the swamp flora – the gases it excretes as it photosynthesises.”

“Is it so hot because there’s two suns? What’s a planet need two, for, anyway? Does it have the other sun because it doesnae have a moon? There’s water in my shoes.”

The Doctor straightened up with a sigh. He took a specimen bag from his pocket and shook it out, ready for his sample. He only hoped, as he tucked the sealed bag away, that he would remember what it was and not take it for empty.

“It smells horrible. It smells like dead fish. Hey, I thought you said there weren’t any fish here?” Jamie babbled on. “My boots are goin’ tae stink. Hey, look at that bird! He’s got so many wings. Look at him go!”

“It’s a glider,” said the Doctor. “The hot air rising off the swamp helps keep it aloft.” Though by and large it was pointless. Jamie was already babbling on about the mud all over the Doctor’s shoes. Besides, he suspected Jamie knew most of the questions he was asking were downright silly. He just couldn’t help himself. The Astillean wetlands were popularly called the ‘Waters of Truth’, a nickname he disliked acutely. It was not only scientifically inaccurate but woefully romantic. There wasn’t any special truth or enlightenment to be found here, just a gaseous biological compound that had the unfortunate effect of shutting down a person’s brain-to-mouth filter.

It was a jolly good thing the waters only affected humans – though he was trying to keep talking anyway, to distract himself from Jamie’s ramblings lest they get personal. “Do you know,” he said, “in a few centuries time, there’ll be a research facility – oh, about fifty miles over there.” He waved his hand vaguely east. “They were trying to bottle the effect, you see – to make some sort of truth serum. All highly illegal, of course.”

“Your eyes are really blue.”

“But of course the first time an inspector dropped in the staff blabbed the whole scheme, and then naturally – are you listening to me, Jamie?”

“Hmm?” said Jamie, mid-ramble. “No, I wasnae payin’ attention. I got distracted.”

Hands on his hips, the Doctor opened his mouth to ask just _what_ was so much more interesting than he was – but Jamie talked right over him.

“Sometimes when you’re talkin’ I get distracted lookin’ at your lips and thinkin’ what it would be like to kiss you.” A look of dawning horror spread across Jamie’s face as the words tumbled out. His mouth worked for a moment, at long last shocked into silence.

The Doctor found himself torn between acute embarrassment and an urge to clap his hands together in glee. What a truly delightful bit of information to be privy to, but – oh, poor Jamie, blinking away like a frightened rabbit. Perhaps he ought to pretend he hadn’t heard, but the window for that had already closed.

He let out a nervous laugh and realised at once that that was possibly the worst response he could have given.

“I’m goin’ tae go and dig a hole and crawl into the hole and die now.” Radiating mortification, Jamie squelched away in the direction of nowhere in particular.

“Oh dear, oh dear,” said the Doctor, desperately suppressing his awkward laughter. “Oh, Jamie.” He hurried after the boy, catching his arm.

“I didn’t mean tae say that,” Jamie was babbling. “It just came out. It’s not true. I didn’t mean it.” He paused for breath. “I did mean it. _Ach_.” He closed his eyes, cringing, still talking. “I think about it a lot – I think it’d be nice, and – I’m sorry. I cannae stop talkin’, and I –”

The Doctor pressed the palm of his hand firmly over Jamie’s mouth, muffling him, if not actually shutting him up. “Jamie,” he said. “It’s quite alright. Really. No need to die in a hole.” Behind his hand Jamie was finally quieting down. “Have you got yourself under control?” Jamie nodded. He removed his hand, putting two fingers to Jamie’s lips. “Good. Now, shall we go back to the TARDIS and talk about this properly?” Jamie nodded gratefully. “And then perhaps you can kiss me.”

And truly, it was all worth it for the way Jamie’s eyes lit up. He really was adorable when he was flustered. “Come on,” he said, taking Jamie by the wrist. “Let’s get you some clean air. Do you the world of good.”


End file.
